carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cabin (1983)
Plot Overview Kirby is excited to be pregnant and is looking forward to having her own place with Jeff where they can raise their child. Fallon hopes that Kirby's child and L.B. will be close since they will be brothers. When Kirby goes to the doctor to see a sonar of the child she discovers that she is actually 3 months pregnant. The doctor tells her not to worry since pre-marital sex is more common. The problem is Kirby and Jeff never had sex three months ago, that is when she was raped by Adam. Obviously, Kirby is very much upset by this turn of events. Adam heads over to La Mirage to see Dr. Jonas and ask him why he is in Denver. Once again, Dr. Jonas asks Adam how he is feeling and about the breakdown and some horrible event that happened as a result of his dabbling with drugs. Fallon sees the discussion between Adam and Dr. Jonas and tells Adam that she thought he told her he did not know Dr. Jonas. Obviously, Fallon must have been mistaken. After Adam storms off, Dr. Jonas tells Fallon how smart Adam is and how in his first case as an attorney, Adam was able to get his client off because he proved that he was being poisoned by mercuric oxide and was temporarily insane when he choked and assaulted his boss. That sounds familiar to Fallon who goes to the doctor who treated Jeff and asks if Jeff could have been poisoned by mercuric oxide. The doctor was about to go into surgery but promised to look into it later. Blake has decided to give Danny an equal number of shares of Denver Carrington that he gave L.B. Andrew is weary of doing so, especially since he is putting Steven in charge of the shares. Blake believe Steven would never transfer the shares to Alexis, like Jeff did when he was ill. Blake goes over to Steven's apartment to give the papers to Steven, and Chris Deegann, whom Steven decided to open up his home to, answers the door. Danny's nurse maid could not come into work, and Steven was off to visit Claudia at the sanatorium, so Chris agreed to watch Danny for the day. Blake puts two and two together and is not happy with the situation. He wants Chris to leave immediately and he will watch Danny until Steven gets home. Just as Blake is manhandling Chris to leave, Steven arrives and throws Blake out of his home. But, this does not stop Blake. No, he tells Andrew that he wants to sue for custody of his grandchild. Alexis continue to make people wanting to do her harm. First up, Congressman McVane. He wants Blake to convince the party to put him back on the ticket but Blake does not have that kind of influence. McVane also wonders why Blake tried to stop him from killing Alexis. Blake wants McVane to sober up and McVane agrees, he needs to be sober because he has word to do. At La Mirage, Mark makes a plea to Krystle that the two of them should return to Ohio as friends. Krystle wants to make her life in Denver as Krystle Grant. Mark has other plans. He confronts Alexis at her penthouse and once again demands her to clear things up between he and Fallon. Alexis will have none of that and kicks him out of her place. Mark threatens Alexis before he leaves. Morgan Hess goes to see for Alexis for some help. He owes $45,000 for some gambling debts and he has the crazy idea that Alexis would bail him out. Before Alexis throws Hess out of her office, she insults his attire. Hess threatens Alexis before he leaves. When Adam asks Steven why he wastes his time with Claudia and horrible relationships, Steven pretty much tells Adam to pound sand. Alexis sees the two of them fighting and assumes, correctly this time, that Adam is at fault. Adam hates it that Alexis chooses Steven over him. Alexis does not care since it is her prerogative to play favorites, just as it is her prerogative to change her will. In fact, Alexis calls her attorney, Gerald, in front of Adam to schedule an appointment to change her will to give Steven Adam's share of her empire. Then again, Adam did ensnare Alexis in his scheme to poison Jeff. When Joseph returns Alexis's earring at her penthouse, he is very apologetic. Whatever it is about Kirby's mother, Joseph does not want Kirby to know. He even tells Alexis that he will do anything to protect his child. Even murder. Alexis is glad that Krystle has left the mansion and has moved into La Mirage. Krystle is just a distraction from Alexis's plan to merge her empire with Blake's and to share more than just a business. Alexis claims that Blake really does not love Krystle or else he would not have humiliated her in front of Alexis at the lily pond as he did. Anyway, Alexis sees this as her opportunity to get rid of Krystle once and for all. She calls Krystle and tricks her to coming to Steven's cabin to meet Steven to talk about Danny and Sammy Jo. Krystle reluctantly goes and with good reason. At the cabin, Krystle quickly realizes that Alexis set this whole thing up. Alexis's plan - she will give Krystle $1 million to leave Denver for good. Alexis really should know that Krystle could not be bought off. When Krystle tries to leave, the door is locked. It seems someone pad locked the cabin and set it on fire. The two women are trapped. At least Krystle tries to get out a window, but there is no escape. Meanwhile, Alexis turns on the tap water, but there is no water. As the fire becomes more intense, Alexis is knocked out while Krystle is panicking and screams out. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * Edward Winter ... Dr. Curtis Robinson * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Don Eitner ... Dr. Richard Winfield * Judith Flanagan ... Nurse * Hank Sand ... Bartender * Nancy Wheeler ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Shortened scene : Alexis and Blake talk a little bit longer. * Goof: Alexis brings a bottle of champagne to her meeting with Krystle in Steven's cabin. As Krystle arrives, Alexis pours out a single glass; presumably, the rest of the champagne is still in the bottle when she puts the bottle down. After the fire starts, the bottle remains undisturbed until she trips and falls, knocking the bottle over next to her head. Despite the fact that the bottle must still be nearly full, no liquid comes out of the mouth of the bottle. Quotes * Krystle Carrington: Money. Your leitmotif in life. How's that for an ex-stenographer? Alexis Carrington Colby: Charming! Erudite, so Wagnerian, and so suprising. Krystle Carrington: You married Cecil for it. You tried to buy Danny with it. And you bought off Sammy Jo with it. And now you're using it to try to get Blake. Well, I don't need your money, Alexis - because I'm rich in something you don't even know how to spell. The word's "integrity." * Krystle Carrington: Finally. You're finally trying to buy *me* off. * Alexis Carrington Colby: This is all your fault! Every time you come into my life, something terrible happens to me!